Talk:Of Somewhat Fallen Fortune
Trivia During the last part of Josephine's option, when you go to a minor zone in Val Royeaux to ask some noble lady to give minor lordship to the Du Paraquettes you can reply to her "Du Paraquettes were noble" and then "An unforgettable night..." to get some free noble ass! Acquisition The scene to get this quest didn't trigger for me until I hit influence level 5. Can someone else check this?--TubbyM0ph0 (talk) 04:45, January 13, 2015 (UTC) : I can, I'm 99% sure its the trigger and it kinda makes sense.....but was just talking her up and did a few quests at hinterlands getting to 5 and then went back for this to happen as soon as we talked.(mojoeblowjoe) Jan,22 2015 :: The quest never appeared for me. I didn't talk to Josephine until well after Here lies the abys and Wicked hearts and now she doesn't tell me anything. I remember last game I got the quest early but not this time. I have yet to even see the cutscene. / Rosso ::: Confirmation here... *sigh* spoke to her only long after wicked hearts and i do not get this quest dialogue... :( To check this, i loaded a savegame from before wicked hearts and could play the quest. Please add this to the article.-- April 2017 :::: Successfully started this quest after having completed Wicked Hearts and after having initiated Here Lies the Abyss (on latest PC version, someone else would to check console). Cutscene didn't initiate until having asked all options about her family and leaving/ returning to Skyhold to initiate further dialogue when necessary. It's possible this need to leave/return before more options will show up is what's causing problems for others when trying to start the quest, but it can definitely be initiated after Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. (talk) 17:13, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Option listing To me, the way its written, it tells me that if I pick that option in the dialogue then I am committed to that option, and that's not the case. It doesn't matter what dialogue option is picked, the quest can still be completed either way.--TubbyM0ph0 (talk) 06:58, January 13, 2015 (UTC) : Is this still the case or is the wording more clear now? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:24, September 1, 2017 (UTC) No seduction option Trying to boil this down. Minister Bellise has banged my human, qunari, dwarf, mage; but I didn't get the option for my Female Dalish Mage. I can only attribute this discrepancy to the fact that I commented on her dislike of the nobility. No matter, she seemed intrigued by the connections option. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 05:59, March 17, 2016 (UTC) : I myself was able to seduce the Minister with a Dalish female rogue, and did so for the amusement to see what happens. (Ultimately I re-loaded and chose connections as I didn't want to possibly hinder a Solas romance, but the option was present for a Dalish female.) --Jorgens (talk) 22:11, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :: I believe the seduction option isn't present if you have already locked in a romance, though I'm not 110% sure that's what makes it not show up.--ssalgnikool (talk) 22:44, March 31, 2016 (UTC) ::: Ah, that would make sense. I had the goal of seducing Solas early on. The last couple play throughs I've taken the Leliana option, so I've not been able to follow up on this. I'm currently a Qunari warrior who'll seduce Sera (shivers...), does anyone know which point triggers her romance? Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 20:19, July 20, 2016 (UTC)